mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Turkey Day '91
Turkey Day '91 is the first annual Thanksgiving marathon of Mystery Science Theater 3000 episodes run on Comedy Central. It aired from midnight, November 28 to 6:00 AM on November 29, 1991. Fifteen episodes were shown in all, and were backed by segments featuring TV's Frank's attempt to throw a Thanksgiving dinner party in Deep 13. In addition, bumpers featuring the Satellite of Love crew engaging in Thanksgiving skits were shown during commercial breaks. Schedule November 28 *12:00 AM - Ring of Terror *2:00 AM - Cave Dwellers *4:00 AM - Jungle Goddess *6:00 AM - The Side Hackers *8:00 AM - Rocketship X-M *10:00 AM - Rocket Attack U.S.A. *12:00 PM - Time of the Apes *2:00 PM - Wild Rebels *4:00 PM - The Amazing Colossal Man *6:00 PM - Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster *8:00 PM - Pod People *10:00 PM - Fugitive Alien November 29 *12:00 AM - Catalina Caper *2:00 AM - Daddy-O *4:00 AM - It Conquered the World Host Segments Dr. Forrester is fixated on showing MST3K episodes to televisions across the world and is trying not to get distracted by Thanksgiving. Bumpers Bumper One: 'Joel and the Bots sing about Turkey Day. '''Bumper Two: '''Joel explains ''Turkey Day. '''Bumper Three: '''Tom Servo: "Hey, did you know that Puritans used to beat up Quakers?" '''Bumper Four: '''Joel shows us a turkey baister. '''Bumper Five: '''Crow doesn't say his line on time. "Hi, you're- Oh, shoot." '''Bumper Six: '''Gypsy forgets her line. '''Bumper Seven: '''Servo announces Turkey Day, then flubs his line when he tries it again. '''Bumper Eight: Servo gets his line right. Bumper Nine: Joel: "The count is five down and the amount is $125". Bumper Ten: '''Crow: "Turkey Fact No. 12: If you leave turkeys out in the rain, they'll drown. Stupid jerks." '''Bumper 11: Servo fruitlessly tries to get Gypsy to say her line. Bumper 12: Servo as Myles Standish. Bumper 13: '''Joel: "These are potato buds, this is a turkey baister; be careful". '''Bumper 14: "Turkey Fact No. 12: Turkeys are filled with enough L-Tryptophan to knock you on your sorry Thanksgiving ass". Bumper 15: Gypsy: "Go" (At least, I think that's what she says) Bumper 16: '''Joel recommends the best cooking method for turkey. '''Bumper 17: '''Crow: "Turkey Fact No. 12: Turkeys would rather walk through an electric fence than around it. Ha ha. They're so stupid". '''Bumper 18: '''Joel: "Don't be afraid to say no to organ meats this holiday season". '''Bumper 19: Crow has his turkey beak on top of his normal one. Servo: "You look like the goose from Red Goose Shoes" Bumper 20: ' ''Time of the Apes. 'Bumper 21: ' Wild Rebels. '''Bumper 22: Do the Alamo! Bumper 23: The Amazing Colossal Man. Bumper 24: 'The SoL Crew have a turkey sent up to them. Servo: "The turkey survived a dose of radiation, what is the big deal?!" '''Bumper 25: '''The SoL crew, ready to eat their turkey, announce ''Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster, and Joel makes the international symbol of all things that taste good: :P '''Bumpers 26 and 27: Joel and Crow talk over a sleeping Servo (who clearly enjoyed the turkey) about Pod People. 'Bumper 28: "'He tried to kill me with a forklift!" Yes, it's Fugitive Alien! 'Bumper 29: ' Catalina Caper. References Turkey Day Promos - A Complete List Category:Turkey Day Category:MST3K Specials Category:Comedy Central Specials